Sky High Diary of a First Year Ravenclaw
by Sky-High-Ravenclaw
Summary: Sky High is a first year at Hogwarts...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
Sky High Sky is a first year, just about to start school. Who knows what may happen to him? He has a dark secret, which he himself only discovers later on. Written in diary form, in his point of view. Please read and review! xox Lorien 


	2. September 1st

Sky High, The Diary of A 1st Year  
September 1st Today was a pretty extraordinary day! My Hogwarts letter arrived. My parents though it would never come; guess Dumbledore and McGonagall must has a lot on their plates.  
Mum was so happy we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I cannot wait. I love going to Diagon Alley, shame I can't get a racing broom for my first year! Still not allowed!!!  
At Hogwarts I have two brothers, one who will be in his third year and one who will be in his fifth. Jack (third year) is a Prefect and Daniel (fifth year) is a Prefect too, they are both in Ravenclaw. My family is descendant of Rowna Ravenclaw; the majority of us are in Ravenclaw. I hope I get into Ravenclaw, because my family will be a little disappointed. I just hope I don't get Hufflepuff, from what I've heard. That is not my choice of house, too good and plain.  
Dinner today was nice; Jelly (House Elf) conjured up something really nice. Dad is proud also; he gave me a black cat with a white streak across its face. I called her Lightening she has violent red eyes and such a loving personality.  
I'm going to bed now, got to get up early tomorrow. 


	3. September 2nd

Sky High, The Diary of A 1st Year  
September 2nd I had to get up really early, we used Floo Powder to get there and had breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. First we went to Ollivanders, my wand is eleven inches, mahogany and the core is phoenix feather.  
There were so many shops!!!!! Before I knew it, I was on my last stop Robes, I walked into a shop and there stood loads of cloaks, etc. And mirrors with stalls, it was such a giant Robes store. An old-ish lady served me, next to me been served was this girl. She had green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair; I must admit I liked her. I said "Hi" "Hello, who are you? I am Felicity Daniels, first year.." "I'm Salem Sky, first year too" "Nice to meet you, I hope were in the same house!" "What house do you want to be in?" "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, yourself?" "I'm not sure, I s'pose Ravenclaw.." It seemed we talked forever, we both decided to meet on the train. But then she had to go, I said "Bye!"  
By the time of all the shopping for everyone was done it was mid evening, Mum decided we'd best stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Dad agreed too, because it was easier to reach the station. So we are in the Leaky Cauldron currently, just had dinner. I'm so tired, yet so nervous I can't sleep. Lightening is curled up in my lap, purring. I'm yawning constantly now, nothing more to write. Good Night. 


	4. September 3rd

Sky High, The Diary of A 1st Year  
September 3rd Woke up to shouting and fist hammering at my door, I cleansed and quickly changed. Depositing my belonging into my trunk and I had the cat held in one arm, Dad dragged my trunk down to the car. It was a cold morning, ice on the cobble streets as people clattered and clashed with their daily jobs.  
After a long hectic car journey we arrived, I got nervous at the gateway between 9 & 10 to reach 9 ¾. Walking through a break wall for the first time was quite strange, can't say I've experienced the sensation before. The rain is bright red scarlet, with millions of compartments. I got a empty one to myself, it is a pleasant environment and here I sit quill in hand, parchment leaned against book and ink pot beside me. 


	5. September 4th

Sky High, The Diary of A 1st Year  
  
September 4th  
  
I found myself talking to Felicity again on the train, before I knew it we were there. A small deserted platform reading 'Hogsmeade'; no person in sight accept a tall person at the very end. Holding a lantern in his hand, shouting "FIRST YEARS 'DIS WAY PLEASE, C'MON FIRST YERS. DON'T BE SHY"  
I followed the endless line of first years following this giant, he took us to a harbour were we had to go for in a boat. You could see the castle from here; it was gigantic, spirals, towers, bridges and what not. The giant told us to get a boat and don't be afraid.  
Me, Felicity, Laura and Charlotte were in one boat. It was dark you could see lights in the castle towers and owls swooping about. It was magnificent the torrents and in general the whole castle. 


	6. September 7th

Sky High, The Diary of A 1st Year  
  
September 7th  
  
I've been really busy hardly any time to write! I was sorted 'Ravenclaw' of course, along with Felicity and some other people. Got to go write potions essay. 


End file.
